


Goodnight

by HolySticks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confused Keith (Voltron), Cute, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, blanket hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySticks/pseuds/HolySticks
Summary: Lance is being adorably evil and is a blanket hog. Keith is us, he hates being woken up. And now back to your regularly scheduled fluff.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> 100-500 word short. I died while writing this. Don't mind me.

Lance smirks lightly, turning over to face Keith's back. He pokes his lower back and whispers, "Babe, are you awake?" Keith groans loudly and lifts the duvet over his head as if to block out Lance's voice. Lance's smirk grows and he pokes his back once again. Keith groans and rolls over to glare at Lance.

" **What** do you want?" Keith growls. Lance smiles and leans over. A quick kiss on his nose, a brief glance at grey-blue eyes and a smile.

"Good night~" Lance sing songs. He flips over, taking the duvet with him and snuggling back into the mattress. Leaving Keith, cold, confused and a little happy. Now to get the duvet back.


End file.
